


Just this once

by notixeable



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Choking, Creampie, Double Anal Penetration, Edgeplay, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Face-Fucking, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Gay Sex, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M, Throat Fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:02:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29578602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notixeable/pseuds/notixeable
Summary: Levi likes tall blonds but he doesn't like Zeke Yeager type of tall blond
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager/Zeke Yeager, Levi Ackerman/Zeke Yeager
Kudos: 6





	Just this once

To be posted soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this idea just popped in my head and i just had to write it.
> 
> Tell me if i made any grammar mistakes, I'm not a native English speaker lolz


End file.
